


Dagger's Edge

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Metroid, Monster Hunters - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, F/F, Huntresses in Love, Maybe a Series of One Shots?, Noncanon Weapons--Linkle's Crossbows!, noncanon abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two huntresses shared a drink and a hunt, everything was normal, they could keep their attraction a secret from the other, but then their airship crash landed, and their lives were changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dagger's Edge

Samus charged her cannon as she jumped aside, barely missing the scales the Narajala slung at her, and jumped back before the nearby scales exploded, releasing the beam in mid air. _"This jump won't be enough!"_   she activated her space boots, barely high enough to escape the shrapnel.

The monster slithered to one side before her charged beam hit, and started to rush towards her. She hissed under her breath and fired a super missile, breaking them monster's face, causing it to flinch before it hit her. She ran to the ledge behind her and shot another few missiles at the snake, then leapt off, landing on the monster's back. She stabbed furiously with her blade, but the beast went into a violent rage and threw her off.

She tumbled around and made a made dash for a giant pillar to hide behind as the angered monster chased after her. She looked behind her and decided she had a small window to do more than just take cover, to take the offensive and drive the beast back! A jump, a space jump, and she grabbed a hold of the rocks, clambering up to safety. She backed up to the other end of the pillar and ran to the edge, jumping up and over the monster as it tore the pillar down. She turned and performed another space jump, landing on the monster again.

She stabbed the monster again, gripping fiercely to it's back, and as it let out it's fierce roar she held fast and resumed until the beast fell on it's back, writhing until she delivered the killing blast, another super missile to it's shattered beak.

 

Linkle slid on her feet, turning and yelling as she rained fire on the Zamtrios, she proceeded to bloat up and roll at her.

"Not happening!" she informed it, kicking off with her right foot, her left angled inwards after a step, and her right foot joined it. Now facing the light blue predator, she targeted the fin on top and jumped to the side, kicking slightly with her right foot, sliding away, slightly turning on her heels, almost only on the back of her knee high boots. Today she experimented with pink eyeliner, and halfway through the quest she decided she would remove it when she got home...she _may_ have gone overboard with the turquoise lipstick and red eyeliner, but it was fun and cute...at the time...now she thought it seemed silly and imagined her target laughing at her.

The monster rolled at her; she ran up a slope, but before she could fire it broke the ground under her and she found herself drenched.

"Ugh, you're gonna pay for that, you shark frog!" she wasn't good with names...if it wasn't for the compass and map, she'd be lost. Speaking of her compass, it blasted a bright light off it's surface, blinding the creature. She snarled fiercely, psyching herself up for a powerful attack. "Yosh!"

After her destructive combo she found the monster weakly trying to leave. She ran ahead of it and set up a trap, "Water and electricity _so_ do mix!" she cheered, tossing a tranq bomb before the monster got in the trap, then two from both hands just before it stepped into the electric field.

"Oh, the fin." she whined, "Why'd it have to be so high u-oh, wow, the fin's broken!"

 

Samus saw a strangely decorated girl wearing a tight lipped, full faced grin organizing the dimensional link box. She checked out her armor stats and realized this was no rookie, this was the kind of huntress who was outgoing and bubbly, but who wouldn't be dispirited because of a little set back...judging by her huge grin, she must have either finally gotten what she needed, or beat a fantastic monster, maybe she got that rustshard weapon she's been reading about on monster forums on the public forum in the hub of Dandorma or heard word of mouth from a traveler in Val Habar, or perhaps from a polishing Troverian.

She wouldn't ask about it, though, for one thing she was shy enough, but then, she'd never been great with words.

"Ah!" the girl turned and shouted as Samus joined her. Her expression and make up made Samus jolt back. The girl hid her face with her hands and ran. Huntresses had no time to be self conscious, perhaps this girl needed a lesson.

 

Linkle turned and tugged her arm free from the not so rough hold of the novel suited hunter and pulled her hood up as she stumbled back, only to be caught in those soft toned orange arms, hand on her waist and back, cold metal chest armor in her face...but it wasn't that cold, she realized, just solid and nonconforming, "Please, do

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more adventures as a continuation/alternate meetings, feel free to request a thing.


End file.
